Chapter 1: Never Let You Go
by Jyra Lingaolingao
Summary: You and Justin are gonna be engaged. He opens up his feelings for you, but you still love Christan. What happens when Caitlin gets in the way?


Never Let You Go.  :D

**Part 1:** The Engagement Party.

"What do you mean I`m getting married with Justin?" you yelled at your mum. "Aww sweetie, don`t worry. It's not that bad. You and Justin have been best friends since, I think both of you will get along just fine." "But mum, that's` the problem! He`s JUST my best friend, there`s nothing more than that.. There`s also three things that you should know; one: he`s still dating Caitlin, two: we`re STILL 16, we`re not even graduated! Three: I`M NOT READY YET! And you expect me to get married with my best friend?" you start to get nervous, but your mum was trying to calm you down. She grabbed your arm, lets you sit on the couch then she touched your face and smiled, "Listen to me _. Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me... Patty also told me that Justin already said yes, and he broke up with Caitlin yesterday. And even though you think to yourself you're not ready yet, I know you are. You just don`t believe it..." you just looked at her eyes and nodded. "… Now what about getting some rest? You have your engagement party tomorrow, I don`t wanna get you all worked up about this." "Okay mum. Good night." You kissed her cheeks and head up stairs. You take a shower and change to your PJ's. You lay on your bed and started to whisper to yourself, "I can`t believe Justin agreed to get married with me. I thought he loved Caitlin? Anyways, I`m sure this will be over by tomorrow…" You we`re starting to drift when you heard a noise at your balcony, "Who`s there?" you groaned. "Hey it`s me, Justin" "Oh, just a sec."you stood up and open the window, he comes right in and sits on your bed. You glared at him, "Why did you say yes?" "What do you mean?" he looks at you, pretending that he doesn`t know what you`re talking about. "Oh, don`t play nice with me Bieber! You know exactly what I mean!" "Okay, okay… I said yes, because…" "Because what?" you asked, "Because…" "Oh! Just spill it out Justin!" "Because I like you okay?" you just stood there, jaws wide open. Then you start laughing, "Hah, you`re not fooling me Justin, I know you`re joking." "I`m not joking _ I`m telling you the truth…"

"Oh really?" you continued to laugh, "If you liked me why`d you ask Caitlin out?" "I asked her out because I know that you only liked me as a friend, and when I heard that you liked Christian more than me, it broke my heart. I just thought that if I dated Caitlin, I`d forget about you... I tried all the things to get my mind of you, but I just can`t. I like you more than her _." You were just standing there, like a statue, then he stood up and walks to you, "I hope you`re okay with that... And even though I you still like Christian more than me, it`s okay. I can wait." "I... I..." before you could say anything, he kisses you. The warmth of his lips touching yours, it's like magic. You`ve never felt anything this way. After a few seconds, he pulls away. "That could`ve been our first kiss..." He chuckled. Then he kissed your forehead and walks away. You can`t believe that he kissed you. You start to walk back and forth, "No, no. This can`t be happening. I`m not falling for you Bieber, I won`t… I can`t!" You start to panic again; thinking about what Caitlin would do to you if she finds out that you kissed Justin, she`s gonna kill you for sure.. You climb on your bed, and try to calm down. You turn on your iPod and listen to U Smile for a bit and go to sleep…

"_! Wake up sweetie, today`s the day!" your mum taps your shoulder and you try to open your eyes, "I`m up.." You stretch your arms and yawn, then you feel your phone vibrate under the pillow, you reach out to it and saw a text message. It was from Justin: 'Good morning shawty. You ready yet? Haha. I`ll see `ya this afternoon. :* Love, Justin.' you giggle and text him back: 'Hey. Yeah. Haha. I`m quite nervous… I`ll see you later. Xoxo, _'. You got up from bed and eat your breakfast. After that you watch a little TV and get ready for the engagement party. Your mom bought you this cute (but sexy) blue dress with leggings and matching blue sneakers. After a few hours, you took a shower and change into the dress. You put on a little make up: mascara – to bring out your gorgeous blue eyes, blush – to show your rosy cheeks a bit more and lip gloss – to make your smile even more beautiful. After that you look into a full-length mirror where you can see your whole body. You can`t believe that it's you. Your hair is in a cute curl. The dress brings out your fit body, and the perfection of your tanned skin. You look at yourself for a couple more seconds and then you hear someone knock on your door. "Honey, it's me", "Yeah mum. Just a sec." you grabbed your purse and opened the door; "Oh sweetie, you look gorgeous!" she looked at you and hugged you, "Thanks mom…" "You`re not nervous are you?" you shake your head, pretending that you`re not. But the truth is, you feel your heart about to explode in your chest. You just ignored it for a while and head to your backyard. You looked at it and saw tons of people, even celebrities! Even Taylor, Selena, Miley and Demi are there. And also other people you don`t know. You try to find Justin, but it seems he`s not there yet. Then you saw Christian, Ryan and Chaz. They walk up to you and hug you. "Congrats! You look… wow." Ryan said with amazement, you just laughed. "Thanks… So, umm. Where`s Justin?" "He`s not here yet." Chris smiled, Chaz looked at you, and said, "Yeah, he`s still getting ready, don`t worry. He`ll be here any moment now..." You grinned.

You three talked for a couple of minutes, then you see Scooter, he smiled and walks to you, "Hey, how are you _?" he asks. "I`m great... Just a little bit nervous though" "Don`t be. You have no idea how excited Justin is." You stared at him, confused. You saw your mum wave at you, she`s with Pattie. They come running up to you and smiled. "I`m so happy for you _!" Pattie said, while hugging you. "Thanks…" you looked at her. Then you saw your mum look at her watch and starts to panic, "Oh my gosh, Pattie! Justin`s almost here…" "Really? Wait _. Come with me." Pattie grabs your arm and heads in your house. She arranged your hair and dress. You can`t help but laugh. You`ve never seen Justin`s mom this excited. Maybe your mum was right; you might be ready for this. You we`re sitting in your couch waiting for a sign if you were gonna go out already. After a few minutes you hear Christian`s voice in a mic, his voice is like an angel. You still like him more than Justin. You start to think to yourself *Am I really ready for this?* You were staring at your phone when you hear your name outside. Its time, you walk out and people start clapping and cheering. The spotlight was focused on you, until you see another in the middle of the crowd. You hear a familiar voice, its Justin. He was singing Never Let You Go, your favorite. The crowd separates and you saw Justin. He was singing with so much emotion, he walks up to you slowly and grabs your hand, "It's like an angel came by, and took me to heaven..." you blush; he then grabs your waist and looks at your eyes. "Cause when I stare at your eyes, it couldn`t be better…" you two were slow dancing in the middle of the crowd... The song continues to play, and then you see him kneel in front of you. "Justin, what are you doing?" you whisper. Wait, you exactly know what he`s doing. He`s proposing! He reaches into his pocket and brings out a small velvet box. He then opens it and says, "Will you marry me _?" You start to well up and smile. Tears start running down your cheeks, you don`t know what to say. Everybody`s still staring at the both of you, waiting for your answer. "Y-y-yes…" you answered. Justin stands up and hugs you tight. Everybody was going wild! Your mum and Pattie run to both of you and gave you two a hug. "I`m so proud of you sweetie" your mom says. "Yeah, thanks mom." You look at Justin and he smiled, he grabs your hand and led you inside your house. He slowly pushes you into the wall and kisses you passionately. You put your arms around him as he pulls you in closer… Until, you heard someone shout, "JUSTIN!"…


End file.
